A Worthy King
by emmiez
Summary: Steffon Baratheon is the only black haired child of Robert and Cersei. This is how he shall rule and how he plays the Game of Thrones. This is a slow burn and still writing more. I know there are stories like this one, but too predicable.
1. Chapter 1

I was the only black haired son of Cersei and Robert Baratheon. I was shunned from my mother for my looks. As the oldest and heir to the throne, my younger brother Joffrey hates me. I have outshined him in many ways as Father always looks to me as his heir.

I excelled in fighting as I mainly learned from Ser Barristan Selmy. I worked hard to prove to the old knight that I was worthy of being King. Without the knowledge of my parents, I managed to get information of what the Targaryen's were truly like before the rebellion.

Ser Barristan would only tell me stories when he knew I would not repeat them to another soul. I also learned that there hasn't been a worthy King in over 50 years. I was nervous if I would ever be worthy of being King myself.

I would read everything I could on the houses and who I would need to make nice to get their support if Joffrey or any of my Uncles rebelled. I knew that I would also need the love of the people and I would need to fix the city for them to know I care for them in return.

I spent most of my time studying when I wasn't training my swordsmanship I was reading up on how I could rebuild the city. I wrote multiple letters to Grandfather Tywin about the subject before getting permission from Father to venture to Casterly Rock to learn from Tywin Lannister personally. I was given permission and he taught me to spend any money where you need it first and if you have extra put it towards the debt.

In the two months I spent in Casterly Rock with Tywin, I also spent time with Tyrion Lannister, my favorite Uncle. Tyrion had a great mind when he wasn't drunk. He was surprised I came here on my own free will to learn from his stoic father.

I spoke of how I wanted to rebuild the city to gain the trust of the people. I wanted to boast favor with other countries to gain more income from trade. This is why I started to take money that we still had and had Varys put spies on Little Finger to see where all the money was going.

When I become King, Little Finger will be removed from office and out of King's Landing. The man was a crook and his brothel the only good thing. Varys has already pledged his loyalty to the realm and I respected that, but I made it clear if he had a problem with anything to inform me of his opinion and I would reconsider my choice.

My Father was unhappy when I started to 'take' money from the vault for my project, but I wasn't going to tell him that I was actually using money from Grandfather Tywin. I worked hard to prove to the old man that I would return his money and more once I become King, but I would need to pay back the Iron Bank first.

I had a small vault for money to go into for Father to spend out of, but I made sure his whores were at a discount and I found cheaper wine. Little Finger was unhappy with his whores being cheaper for the King, but I told him that Father used his whores so much that he would barely see a difference.

I started on working to find a way to clean up the smell of the city. The workers were mainly poor and homeless men that needed money. We built a canal for water that would serve to move the shit out of the city.

I also created another sort of job to make sure the streets were clean and that the canal didn't back up. I started sending letters to Sunspear to converse with Prince Doran and Oberyn. I made it clear that I wanted to be on better terms without Lannister input. I knew that they wanted revenge on their sister.

I told them that I would be unable to give them their chance of revenge until I become King, but that I wanted to be better trading partners. Their trades and the income made on trading would help us both in the long run.

At seven and ten, nearly eight and ten, I had made peace with Dorne mostly; started to rebuild King's Landing; started to plan for things to fix within the Red Keep and the Council once I was King. I was happy with what I accomplished in the last three years. I knew I would soon start to speak with the Great Houses and other houses and gain their loyalty as well.

It was during my planning of taking a long travel of visiting all the Great Houses that I heard that Jon Arryn was sick. This was odd as I had just spoken with the old man and he seemed healthy as a horse. I rushed to check on Jon and I noticed he was finally alone.

"Steffon, you must be careful, there is going to be much difficulty in your life, but you will prevail." He stopped to cough. I looked to the side to see some strange looking medicine on the table, but I noticed it didn't look right. I quickly went to another table of herbs and made something for poison and gave it to Jon. He looked better already. I dumped the other potion to make it seem like he took it.

"There is going to be an assassination on your life, but I could not find who would be the one to order" I frowned as I took all the information he could give. "The only heir of the throne" I heard Jon mutter before falling asleep.

I left the room as Joffrey walked over. "Are you going to cry like a small child?" I frowned as I looked at Joffrey and his shield, the Hound. "To cry for the death of someone who practically raised me would not be considered weak or looked down on, but expected. Jon Arryn has been here our entire lives and raised Father" I walked away from the two as I went to see Father.

Jon Arryn had raised Father for many years after his own father passed. Father would be heartbroken to see the man pass.

Father was indeed heartbroken as he stared out the window. A single wine skin sitting next to him. No whore or smell of sex around him. "Father" He turned to me before motioning me forward. "How are you doing?" Robert huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"How you would expect, I'm losing the one man I trust in this snake pit" I nodded as I sat next to him.

"Who else do you trust?" Robert thought for a moment before getting a small smile. "Ned Stark, the most honorable man I have ever known, he spent time at the Vale with me." I smiled as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I planned to marry you to his oldest daughter" I rolled my eyes as I looked at Father. "I do not mind marrying the Stark girl, as long as Joffrey is sent to be a Ward with Tywin, Joffrey will need to stay away from Mother for a few years and man up." Robert nodded as he took a drink.

"How are your plans to rebuild King's Landing?" I was surprised he knew as I only spoke of this to Tywin, Tyrion, Varys, and Ser Barristan.

"I was wondering how much gold you were taking for your project when I learned that you were actually fully funded and the other gold in the vault was going to be heading to the Iron Bank" I chuckled as I smiled to him. "I managed to help with the smell, but I need to rebuild some houses, shops, and the orphanage needs to be moved to a less dangerous spot, I don't like the children being so close to the Red Keep. If we were to be attacked, the children would be too close and get hit as well." Robert was surprised at my words.

"You will be a worthy King when I pass" I frowned as I touched his arm. "I would rather not be King so young, make sure to live a little longer," Robert laughed as I took a small sip of wine. I never did like the taste of wine, mainly from Father being known for being drunk.

"I shall make good on my promise to you, Steffon, on the word of King and your Father" I smiled as I left him alone.

Jon Arryn died that night. Father refused to see anyone but myself so they didn't see his tears. I comforted Myrcella and Tommen as well as Mother simply told them that they should not cry in public. I spent the rest of the night in the Church with the people to mourn with them for the Hand of the King.

We would be leaving for Winterfell in a few days' time.


	2. Chapter 2 Winterfell

Just to let everyone know that I haven't watched Game of Thrones in months or read the books. This is all based on memory so if anything sounds wrong, please let me know!

Just to let you know that this will not be a Sansa/oc story. I'm still deciding between Margaery and Daenerys. I may not even do those two; I'm still stuck on who to romance. As you can tell, Steffon doesn't pay much attention to his personal life compared to being King.

The burial for Jon Arryn was a sad memorial as we watched them sail away to the Vale with his body. His wife, Lysa, suddenly disappeared as soon as Jon was dead. I feared to the mental health of their son Robin. I felt sorry for Jon having to marry and deal with such a mentally unhealthy woman.

Two days after the passing, everyone was in a hurry to prepare for the long trip to Winterfell. I knew it would be twice as long as Mother would want breaks often with the little ones in a carriage with her. I wanted nothing to do with that carriage.

I rode my black mare that I often rode on hunts with Father. It was the only time Father would jest rather than drink. I stayed close to the back for most of the ride before getting bored and trying to find conversation with the guards to ease the boredom.

"My Prince, how long do you expect us to be travelling?" One of the guardsmen asked as I walked beside them. "At least two months with my Mother in tow, she will demand breaks and to sleep in the finest Inns." The guards seemed uneasy with my answer.

"We will all be suffering the boredom, hopefully we will be able to do something during the breaks" The guards seemed to relax a little as I spoke to more about common things and King's Landing. Most of the men have never stepped foot outside the southern part of Westeros. A shame as I have heard how united the Northern Lords are to one another.

Winterfell

I was relieved to learn that we were at Winterfell. I was close to leaving them behind and leaving for Winterfell with Father. The bickering and Mother complaining about the cold grew old as she wouldn't be quiet about it being barren.

The North was like night to South was day. It had a certain beauty to the old and wild look it seemed to radiate. Father looks like he would cut his ties with being King to stay in the North. It was no surprise as Father grew up in the area.

Joffrey was forced to ride the rest of the way. Mother seemed to take offence as her nearly five and ten son had to ride a horse. I would never understand her logic.

When we arrived, Father and carriage entered first with the guards before I rode next to Joffrey. I ignored the Hound behind us as I looked at the Starks. The Starks looked unsure as Father got off his horse. Everyone bowed as Father walked closer to Eddard Stark.

Father made a small hand movement for them to raise that only Lord Stark noticed. They just seemed to stare before Father spoke. "You've gotten fat," Ned raised an eyebrow as he stared at Father's large belly. They ended in laughs before they hugged as brothers. Everyone seemed to relax as Father smiled and sized everyone up.

"Cat, so good to see you!" Lady Stark smiled as she hugged her King. Father went down the line of children. "A strong man" He stopped in front of the oldest daughter. "Aren't you a pretty one?!" The red haired girl seemed to blush as she smiled at the King shyly. Mother glared at Father before putting her sights on the girl.

Mother would be cruel to Sansa as she would take her power as Queen away. I would have to keep an eye on Sansa as she probably idolizes Mother and Joffrey as her Prince Charming.

I watched as Father eyed the younger daughter, Arya. He asked her a question before she answered a look of disappointment in her eyes as she stared at Father. He laughed as he spoke to the second son, Bran, as he lifted his arm. I didn't pay much attention as he spoke to Bran.

"Ned, I want to see the crypts" Father demanded as he stepped away from the children. "We've been traveling for months, can't the dead wait?" Father ignored Mother as he looked at Ned. Lord and Lady Stark looked uncomfortable as Ned excused himself.

"Ned."

"Where's the Imp?" Arya said a bit loudly as she looked around. "Shut up!" Sansa quiet tried to shush her as Mother looked to Uncle Jaime. "Where is the little monster?" Jaime seemed to tell her he would search for their brother before leaving for the nearest brothel.

I sighed as I got off my horse. I wanted to meet the Stark children personally before we were to duel together as we tried to see which group was superior.

"Welcome Prince Steffon, it is good to have you here" I smiled slightly as I shook hands with the eldest son. "Please call me Steffon when not in the presence of Lords and my parents, I wish to be good friends with you all," They seemed slightly surprised, but pleased as I was led inside.

"We shall speak of Winterfell; I wish to know more of the North!" I spoke as I walked next to Robb and Theon. Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard son, was trailing behind. "How do like the North, Jon?" I wanted to know more about his views as they seemed to mirror his father.

"I-it is alright, I enjoy it as it is all I know" I smiled before patting his back, having him join us as we spoke of our lives. I spoke how it smelled much better compared to King's Landing and that the South could use some natural beauty the North seems to radiate.

We spent many hours conversing and jesting that we barely noticed it was time to get ready for the feast. Father was to escort Lady Stark while Mother was escorted by Lord Stark. I escorted Lady Sansa; Robb was next with my little sister Myrcella, who had a little crush on the Northern man.

Joffrey had to escort Arya and Tommen and Bran seemed to trail behind with Rickon as we all sat down for dinner.

Sansa didn't seem very interested in me as she stared at Joffrey with adoration. Her mind is too naïve to understand that Joffrey was a cruel boy who would rather torture her than make her happy. Luckily she shall be under my protection.

I knew she would be unhappy that she would not marry Joffrey, but it didn't matter much as long as she did her part and gave me heirs and didn't slander my House. I refused to have another Cersei as Queen who cuckold my father.

It was obvious of their lineage, but I cared for my two younger siblings. I thought of what Jon Arryn told me about someone planning to assassinate me. I shook my head as I thought of my main enemies. Joffrey was my first guess but to have only one person to blame was idiotic and would be by downfall so I remained cautious.

I spent the rest of the night out with cold, thinking. The feast was grand and meat was delicious, but something seemed off.

Something was screaming at me that I just couldn't hear and I didn't know why. Like it in my face and I couldn't see it yet.

Sorry if this one wasn't long and the ending sucks. I'm using the computers at work and I keep getting interrupted. I will try to update everyday as well as my job doesn't demand too much with my hours in the graveyard shift.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to try and find Jon as I know he wasn't at the feast. Lady Stark knows to bring a bastard to a royal feast would make the Starks look bad. Though I'm sure that is not the only reason. I do not blame Lady Stark for her hatred for the presence of Jon. A constant reminder her beloved honorable husband was unfaithful.

I found Jon talking to Uncle Tyrion. I only hear snippets as I walked closer. I mainly heard Jon say he was taking the Black and that Tyrion would join him to see the Great Wall, though I highly doubt he would join the Black.

I smiled at them as I sat beside Jon. "It is a great honor to take the Black, but also remember that more than likely most of the men there were there by force. Make friends, but be careful of how you treat certain men, the ones there for murder will not hesitate to kill again for they already took the Black." Jon seemed to think of what I said before leaving with Tyrion.

I would try to get a dance with Sansa Stark. I would not have her fawning over other men in front of me before we even marry. I would need to remind her of who she will be married to in just a years' time when she blooms into a woman.

I found her giggling with her friends as they stared at Joffrey. I sighed as I walked over. "Lady Sansa, would you care for a dance?" Sansa seemed to blush, but took my hand for a dance. "How has your night been?" Sansa smiled shyly as she gave a short response.

"It has been nice, my Prince" I nodded as we danced to the music. "Has your Father spoken to you about our engagement?" Sansa looked up to him quickly with surprise. "I was informed, my Prince but I was told that I was going to marry one of you, I did not know it would be you!" I stopped moving as I raised an eyebrow at the tall girl in front of me.

"Do not worry, I am a kind man and I will not hold it against you, but please reframe from flirting with my younger brother, it shames my honor to see you flirt with another man in front of me." I spoke calmly and with a small smile, but I knew she would take it to heart as she was raised to be the perfect Lady.

"I am so sorry my Prince! I had truly thought it would be Prince Joffrey!" I chuckled as I resumed dancing with the hysterical girl. I noticed that she was nearly my height, which was quite tall as I was nearly six foot tall. I was expected to be as tall as or even taller than my Father.

The rest of the night went well after my talk with Sansa. Joffrey seemed unhappy that Sansa quit paying attention to him, knowing she was my bride.

The night for me ended when I saw Arya throw food at Sansa. I followed Robb as he took his sister to bed. I jested with Arya and learned that she loved to terrorize her sister in front of people. It made the sisters so different, but it was what sisters do as Arya was never cruel about it.

The next morning it was to duel between the South and North to see which one was better, though they try to call it just training. I fought Robb first and won, but not without a fight. Robb was a very talented swordsman, but according to Arya, Jon was better.

Tommen and Bran were to fight next. Bran won easily as Tommen barely knew how to swing a sword. True they were made out of wood, but Tommen had barely started to train and Mother thought it too brutal of a sport for her little cub.

To not be able to wield a sword properly at my age as a Prince it would be dishonorable. Men these days should know how to fight, unless they are too poor to learn or men of teaching. Tommen is third in line for the throne at eight years old and had no confidence what-so-ever.

Grandfather would demand he learn and show him harsh discipline to 'help' him learn quicker. It was brutal, but Tommen would learn.

When it came time for Robb to fight Joffrey, he refused, saying he would only fight the Stark with live steel. I scoffed as I stood next to Jon and Arya. "He only says that to make Rodrik Cassel end the fight so it makes Robb look bad, but that's only in the eyes of simple-minded fools, such as these Lannister men."

The Winterfell men nearby laughed as I insulted my brother and his lackeys.

The Lannister men portrayed the bad and unfaithful unless given gold. King's Landing was practically run by Lannister men. A shame as there were capable men in the North and Storm's End that have done better jobs.

After much complaining from the Lannister men, Robb, Arya, Jon, and even Sansa went to show me around the entire town. Arya told me about the Godswood and I was interested in learning more about their culture.

"Lady Sansa, which faith do you follow?" Sansa looked to me before looking at the white tree with blood red leaves. The bark was shaped like a crying face in the center of the tree, which was curious, but mystified on how it came to be.

"I follow the same as my Mother, the Seven" I nodded as I touched the tree. It felt so warm under my hand while the air around us grew colder.

Time spent in Winterfell was joyous and a nice change as we grew closer to our day to leave. I was going to miss Winterfell from the bottom of my heart. It was only a week before we were to leave when I decided to take Sansa for a walk near the old tower.

We spoke of our likes and what she liked to do besides sewing. I told her what I had planned for King's Landing, building wise, and what I hope to achieve once I was King in the distant future. I was listening as she spoke of what she would like to do when we had the chance in King's Landing when I saw someone climbing the old tower.

From the tales, it was Bran Stark climbing the tower. I grew curious when I saw him stop and I felt nothing but chilling ice when I saw him fall. I heard nothing as I ran to the tower to try and catch the little boy.

I wasn't fast enough as I saw him fall on the ground. His direwolf whining as she circled her master. I hurried to check for his pulse before relief hit me. I turned to Sansa, who was crying heavily. "Get the Maester!" Sansa ran as fast as she could.

I was checking for bleeding from his head to make sure nothing cracked. It was a miracle he was even breathing. I found no blood, which was good, but I later put my hand against his back and ran in under his shirt along his spine. I could feel the formation of his spine was off towards the bottom, but if I put pressure I could make it worse.

I didn't want to move him in case it got worse. I had learned this during my stay in Casterly Rock. I found some old wood that could be used as a board to move him as to not damage his spine more. If he survives, he would not be able to walk.

I saw the men running over as I got the wood close to his body.

"Be careful on how you handle him, his spine in out of place, even the wrong move could either kill him or make him cripple for life!" The men slowly moved him on the board before they took him inside. I started to follow before looking at the tower.

The cold hearted bastard to push the boy will be punished. He might not be punished at the moment, but he will receive his punishment soon enough.

It was a long few hours of the Maester taking care of Bran when he finally finished. All the Stark children and their wolves were waiting to see if Bran was alright. I stood off to the side as I wanted to see how he was doing myself.

"You must all remember that Bran will not wake immediately, he hit his head from a very large distance and his brain is trying to heal, so no yelling when he does wake." I told them as Rickon sat in his mother's lap.

I was allowed to see Bran once his family were allowed and had checked on him themselves. I sighed as I felt his pulse, it was steady and strong. "Your son will wake, Lady Catelyn, never worry about that, simply worry about if he shall walk or not, but he will wake" Lady Stark did not know what to say as she made some craft that would promise the safety of her child's health.

It was going to be a long week and even longer two months to travel back to King's Landing. I feared for the safety of the Starks as they leave Winterfell.


	4. Update

I'm currently updating The Worthy King storyline. I keep getting comments on how it's missing some important info as I have little time to finish it. I put the basics into the story and started to write another story like this but very different.

Also for this story it was not a Sansa x oc. I was going to have it either Margaery or Daenerys.


End file.
